Hide and Seek
by smounged1989
Summary: Optimus drags Sam out into the middle of no where to play a game but is there more to this children's game then the Prime is telling him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all my wonderful fans. I have a gift for you all... The gift of a new fic. This time brought by the request of Blood Shifter 2. **_

_**Before I start let me just say what a cool name that is, much better then . ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers, and most likely never will. :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

The vibrations that came threw the large cab had lulled Sam almost all the way to sleep, only his eagerness to find out where he was being taken had kept him from falling into a peaceful sleep. It was early in the morning, so early that it was still pretty dark out side. Sam was just happy that on top of that it was warm out. He would have hatted being dragged out this early and then having to deal with the cold. At the moment he and Optimus where driving down a long deserted section of high way, Sam hadn't seen another car for miles. He figured that they where pretty far out into the country seeing as how he hadn't seen any buildings for a while.

Sam wasn't sure what exactly was going on, all he knew was that he had been asleep nice and warm in his bed at home and the next he was being woken up by his phone going off. When he answered he heard the deep rumbling of the Prime's voice from the other end. He didn't say much, just that Sam needed to get dressed and meet him in front of the house in ten minutes. Sam had tried to resist but in the end he couldn't, he wasn't sure what it was but something took control of him whenever the large bot spoke to him. His attention would be on him and him alone and if he every told him to do something then Sam would obey without question or complaint.

So naturally Sam had been waiting for the large semi truck when it pulled up to the curb of his house. He got in with out a word as the door opened for him and Optimus took off without saying anything. That was how it was the entire ride, Optimus hadn't said a single word to Sam and the boy couldn't bring himself to ask what was going on. A few minutes latter Sam could feel the ground under neath the truck change from the smooth flatness of the asphalt, to the ruff bumpy gravel of a dirt road. They kept driving on the over grown path for another couple of minuets until there where large trees surrounding them on every side.

Optimus didn't stop until a particularly large tree blocked his path so that the only way he could move forward was if he transformed. He shifted into park and Sam's door opened telling him that Optimus wanted him to get out. Sam gave the dash a confused look but obeyed the silent command. Once he was out the truck it began to transform. Sam watched in amazement as Optimus stood up to his full height, Sam could never get over how big the mech was.

Optimus glanced down at Sam his optics filled with something that Sam couldn't make out but it brought a blush to his face.

"Optimus... What are we doing here?" Sam asked quietly.

Optimus didn't say anything, instead he reached into one of his subspace compartments and very carefully pulled out a small round shaped object. He handed it down to Sam and when the boy opened it he saw that it was a compass.

"I don't understand." Sam told him.

The Prime raised his massive right hand and pointed off into the distance.

"That way is South West Sam. If you head in that direction for ten miles you will find Capetian Lennox's house."

Sam looked in the direction that Optimus was pointing and raised his eye brow.

"Um... OK. But if you wanted to take me to his house then why didn't you drive me straight there?' Sam asked.

"Because we are going to play a game Sam." Optimus told him.

Sam did a double take as the words set in his mind.

"A... a game!? You woke me up at five in the morning to play a game?" Sam asked more confused then angry.

"Yes." Was the short reply.

Sam sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue with him. He figured that he might as well go along with what the bot was asking, after all it was only a game how bad could it be?

"What game?" Sam asked.

"Good boy." Optimus said glade that Sam was doing as he said. "The game is hide and seek."

Sam stared at Optimus.

"That's kind of a kids game isn't it Optimus?"

Optimus chuckled.

"Not the way we are playing Sam. You have to find your way to Will's house threw this forest, if you can make it there with out me catching you then you win." He explained. "But if I manage to catch you before you get there then I win and you have to do anything I tell you to do."

"But I already do everything that you ask me to do." Sam said.

"Not the things I have in mind Samuel." Optimus said another strange look in his optics.

"What do I get if I win?" Sam asked.

"The same thing, anything you ask I will do no questions asked and none of it will be known to anyone but the two of us." Optimus told him.

Sam thought about it for a minute.

"The odds are not fair. You can move much faster and farther then I can not to mention all your scanners and radar." Sam said.

"I will be restricted to the use of only my holo form, and I have turned off all of my scanners and tracking equipment except for the ones that will tell me if a Decepticon is near by." He said.

"Alright then, how do you want to start?"

Optimus smiled to himself.

"You will get a twenty minute head start, that will give you the chance to get a good amount of distance into the woods and for me to get to my starting point." Optimus informed him.

"Where is your starting point?" Sam asked.

"I will begin a few miles from Will's house, I will leave my true body in one of his fields so it won't be bothered and then I will enter threw an entrance not far from there."

Sam nodded his head and Optimus transformed. Once he was out of sight Sam glanced up at the massive trees and let out a breath. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, what was more crazy was the fact that he was doing this with Optimus. Something like this he expected from Ironhide maybe but not the Prime.

Putting the thought out of his head for the moment he turned in the direction that Optimus had pointed and started to make his way through the woods.

Thirty minutes latter Sam was breathing very heavily and sweating up a storm, more then once he had gotten turned around and if it hadn't been for the compass he had been given he was sure that he would have been lost. Of course it didn't help him gain back any of the ground that he had lost. He looked at his watch and saw that Optimus had now been in there with him for a good ten minutes. No doubt he was much further along then Sam was but that was the advantage to being an alien robot.

Sam almost cheered when he came upon a small creek, he ran to the edge and took big hand fulls of water and drank them. It had a slight after taste to it but Sam wasn't complaining. After he had had his fill and had washed his face in it he set off again, he wished that he had been able to bring something with him like his I pod. The thing that was getting to him the most was how quiet it was out there.

**(Two hours latter) **

"Oh yeah great idea Sam! Just agree with what ever he says. Its just a game whats the worst that could happen?" Sam said to himself.

Even though he was complaining he was happy with the progress he had made. He figured that he had made it about half way there, how he knew that he had no idea but its what he felt and so he went with it. But that also meant that Optimus was probably in the same area so he wondered if it was really such a good idea to be having a verbal argument with himself.

"Why did I agree to this?" He started again a few minutes latter. "What do I get out of this? He has to do what ever I say, really what good would that do? What could I possible have to ask him to do for me that he probably wouldn't do already."

'Well there is that one thing...' His mind told him.

"Shut up dumb brain your the one who got me stuck here in the first place. And besides there is no way that I am going to ask him for that, he'll think that I am some kind of freak." Sam said.

He stopped talking when he heard a twig snap from further ahead of him. He quickly looked around and jumped behind a fallen tree, it was laying on top of a rock so there was a small space under it that he could hide in. Once he was settled in the tight space he settled down to wait. Not a moment latter he saw the shinning blue flamed body of a mini version of Optimus. The bot stopped a few feet from Sam's hiding place and looked around. The gentle shifting of gears could be heard as the Prime continued to look around.

After a few minutes he seemed to give up and he started walking off back the way Sam had just come from. Once the sound of his heavy foot steps faded Sam pulled himself out from under the tree and started making his way quickly in the direction that Optimus had come from. If he was lucky then he wouldn't see the bot until he got to Will's house, he only had another few miles to go.

**(One hour and thirty minutes latter) **

Sam was sure that he was starting to see things. He was in the final stretch of his trip and he was starting to see Optimus everywhere he looked. It seemed that every time he went around a tree the Prime would be standing on the other side with his back to him. More then once he had to double back and try and find another way, but each time he did Optimus was there. Even when he couldn't see him he was sure that his optics where on him.

Sam jumped at every stray sound, and dove for cover at every movement. At the rate he was going it would take another two hours before he cleared the trees.

"He's playing with me. I know he is." Sam said to him self as he hid in a think cluster of bushes. "He probably had this whole thing planned out from the start."

Once everything had settled down again Sam burst out from his hiding spot and began to jog trying to get out of the trees. A heavy foot fall from in front of him had him stopping dead in his tracks. They where coming closer and this time he had no where to hide, some how he had managed to find the one clearing in the whole woods. He looked around wildly and almost cheered with joy as he spotted a small but thick bundle of tree branches that had fallen down. He ran and tried to jump behind them, unfortunately it seemed that he should have paid more attention to the saying 'if something looks to good to be true it normally is.' As soon as his body made contact with the ground everything exploded in ward and Sam found himself falling down into a well dug hole.

The branches landed before him on top of a pile of fallen leaves and Sam landed on top of all of that.

'At least the landing didn't hurt.' Sam thought to himself as he started brushing leaves off of his cloths.

A deep laugh drifted down from the top of the hole and when Sam looked up he saw Optimus's robotic holo form standing over the rim.

"It would seem as though I won Samuel." He said.

Sam groaned and dropped his head back onto the pile of leaves. When he opened his eyes he found a metal hand being extended down to him a smiling Optimus on the other end. With his help he was able to climb out of the hole and he glared at the Prime.

"This is what I spent a good part of my starting time on." Optimus told him.

"How did you know that I would come this way?" Sam asked as they started walking.

"I figured that you would try and stay as close to the creek as possible, after that you would move to the section where the trees where more tightly packed where it would be easy for you to hide and harder for me to move." Optimus told him.

"Yeah but how did you know to put the hole right there?" Sam asked glaring at him again.

"I didn't, that is why I had to force you in that direction."

"Just how long where you following me?" Sam asked.

"Since you hid under the first fallen tree, I almost missed you but the glare from your watch was reflecting onto a tree near by, I was able to calculate the angle and get a general idea of where you where. After I left I knew you would leave your hiding place so I doubled back and kept out of sight only showing up when you started heading a different way from my trap."

"Why not just catch me back then? Why go through the trouble?" Sam asked confused.

"I went through a lot of work making that whole and then hiding it, I wanted to use it." Was the reply as the came out of the woods.

Sam laughed.

"Alright fine. So what is it that you are going to make me do? A wash and a wax like Bee's always asking for." Sam wanted to know.

Optimus chuckled.

"All in good time Sam, all in good time."

* * *

**(One week later)**

Sam rang the bell on the side of the large door. He wasn't sure why he had been called to the Autobots base or why Optimus had asked him to come see him in his privet room, and no matter what anyone said he was sure that the other bots knew what was going on.

"Enter." The deep voice called out from inside.

A shiver went up Sam's back at the command. The door opened and Sam walked in not knowing what to expect. He wondered if this had anything to do with the game he and Optimus had played last week, he was still waiting for Optimus to tell him what it was that he wanted him to do. When the door behind him closed Sam noticed how dark it was in the room, the lights had been turned down almost all the way so he could hardly see where he was going. He was just happy that Optimus didn't pack his room with so much junk like some of the other bots.

"Optimus?" He called out.

"In here Sam."

The voice came from a side room. Sam could barely make out the door from the little light that was coming from behind it. When he entered he found a large birth and figured that this must be where Optimus sleeps. Indeed when he looked up higher he saw the large form of Optimus resting on the birth. The light from his optics shown down on him and Sam had to cover his eyes a little since they had adjusted to the diminished light of the room.

One of Optimus's large hands came down and Sam took that as an invitation to climb on. After he had settled into the palm Optimus raised him up and set him down on his massive chest. A blush came to Sam's face and he was thankful for the darkness in the room.

"Sam! Do you remember the deal we made last week?" Optimus asked.

The vibration from his voice shook Sam and began to make his body heat up.

"Y...yeah." He replied.

"You remember what it was don't you?" He asked again.

"If you won then I would do anything that you asked. No questions asked and it doesn't go beyond the two of us." Sam answered nervous about what the Prime was going to ask him to do.

A plesent rumble came from Optimus and he used one of his fingers to start rubbing Sam's back lightly. Sam couldn't help but lean into the touch, he didn't know why he was acting this was. Or rather he did know he just didn't want to admit it.

"You trust me don't you Sam?" He asked.

Sam couldn't seem to be able to talk so he just made a strange noise that he hoped Optimus would take as him saying yes.

"Good." Was the reply. "Remove this." He said pinching Sam's shirt gently between two fingers.

Sam was about to attempt to ask why but Optimus stopped him.

"No questions remember Sam."

Sam gave in and began to take his shirt of, sitting on the Prime's chest in only his jeans Sam began to shiver slightly and not from being cold. Optimus began to run his finger along Sam's back again.

"Op...ti...mus-s-s." Sam studded out.

"Shh Sam." The words where whispered to him softly. "You know that I require detailed reports from all of the Autobots every week don't you?"

Sam nodded his head.

"And did you know that due to some of the more personal details of some of the reports I must have them told to me in privet?"

Sam shook his head.

"Most of the others don't need to give them that way, but do you know the one bot who I am having to constantly meet in privet?"

"W-who...?" Sam asked.

"Bumblebee." Optimus whispered. "He reports every thing that he sees or hears, even when he is sitting inside your garage and you are asleep. His audio receptors allow him to hear everything that goes on in your home. His scanners allow him to take detailed readings on every member of your family."

Sam shuddered as Optimus's finger moved to start rubbing at his chest.

"Do you know what he hears every night coming from your room as you sleep?" He asked.

Sam's muscles tightened he was sure that he knew.

"Heavy breathing, whimpers, moaning." He was told. "He watches your pheromone levels rocket to there peek night after night. And at the end of each peek do you know what he hears next?"

"O-Optimus-s-s!" Sam whispers.

Optimus rumbled.

"That's right Sam. Every night he hears my name coming from your mouth as you hit your peek. Tell me what is it that you dream about? What do I do to you?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to say it he was sure that this was just another one of his dreams.

"Do I do this to you each night?" He asks. "Or do I do... More?"

"More..."Sam cries out panting heavily.

Optimus's engine rumbles sending warm vibrations threw Sam's body.

"Remove the rest of them." He is commanded.

Unable to refuse Sam takes his shoes and socks off and throws them over the edge of the birth. They are quickly followed by his pants and underwear. He can barley hear the sharp intake of air over the pounding in his ears.

"So beautiful." He hears Optimus say.

"Is... is this a dream?" He asks.

"No Sam... This time it is real." Optimus replies. "You are not the only one who has been dreaming."

Optimus's body starts shaking violently and he places his hand behind Sam's back in order to keep him from falling.

"Let me show you what I dream." Optimus says.

There is the soft sound of clicking followed by plates shifting and then a brilliant blue light starts to shine from Optimus's chest. Sam stares at it in amazement. The only time he had ever seen his spark was when he tried to get him to shove the AllSpark into it.

"Move closer Sam." He is ordered.

He obeys and moves to the very edge of the spark chamber. Optimus lets out a moan and his body start to shake some more.

"S-Sam." He calls out softly.

Sam is faring no better as he can feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. One final command comes from Optimus.

"Grab it!"

Sam doesn't stop to think about if it might be harmful or not all he can do is obey. He brings his hands into the bright light and wraps his hands tightly around the shinning spark inside. Lightning rips threw Sam's body as soon as he makes contact. Beneath him Optimus arches his back and he cries out in Cybertronian.

Sam feels like every one of his cells is being zapped with electricity and with a cry of Optimus's name he climax's and passes out unable to remain awake anymore.

When Sam finally opens his eyes he finds himself still laying on Optimus's chest. The only difference is that his chest is closed and one of his hands is pressed against his back keeping him warm. Sam moves his head around as much as he can and sees that it is still dark in the room. Looking up he finds that Optimus's optics are dark which must mean that he hasn't woken up yet. Sam lays his head back down and figures that he won't be able to go any where until Optimus wakes up, not that he really wanted to.

'One thing is for sure.' Sam thinks to himself. 'That was defiantly better then any of the dreams.'

* * *

_**Well there you go. I hope that every one liked it. I have been wanting to do a Sam/Optimus paring for a while and I finally got the chance to. **_

_**I have to say the hardest part was starting out, there where like a dozen different beginnings that I had in mind so I hope that everyone liked the one that i picked. For the people who might have been wanting a dark Optimus story I tried to do that, I really did but this forced its way out. Maybe I will do another one like that but for now I hope this will do.**_

_**Review, review, review. Please I can't say it enough. **_

_**While I do enjoy seeing how many hits I get from my stories I wish that half of the people who read it would leave a review even if it is just to say good job. **_

_**Until the next fic, Which should be out in a few days.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know that I said that this was only a one shot but I couldn't help but to add this little bit to it. **_

_**I hope that you all like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Optimus groaned as his systems started to come on line, his optics switched on but it was still a few minutes before he was able to see anything. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good, nothing could beat waking up after a long night of interfacing. Especially when it was done with someone that you cared for deeply. He had interfaced with several bots during the long nights of the war but thoughs weren't as memorable as this one had been.

He looked down at his hand that was pressed to his chest and saw that Sam was still fast asleep, he was snuggling the spot right over his spark and the close contact sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. He would have to think of a way to repay Bumblebee for telling him about Sam's late night dreams about him. He never would have had the courage to confront the boy had he not known that there was some feelings beyond friendship that the boy had for him.

He gently ran a finger along Sam's bare back enjoying the feel of the smooth soft skin, he heard Sam moan and push up against his finger and he chuckled at the boys act. He hummed softly which sent vibrations through his body and into the boy laying on his chest. He felt Sam wiggle around and start to rub his body against his metal, a soft whimper came from Sam and Optimus heard him start to talk in his sleep.

"Please..." He heard Sam beg.

Optimus chuckled as he continued to rub at the boys back.

"Please what Sam?" He asked.

"More... need more." He was answered.

Optimus started to put a little more pressure on his back and moved his finger lower to rub at Sam's back side. The action caused the human to thrust his hips forward and spread his legs apart slightly.

"O...Optimus." Sam called out.

The Prime delighted in hearing his name come from the boy as his pleasure increased. Soon Sam was rubbing himself continuously against his metal chest, in return Optimus rubbed harder and faster on the boys end and back. Soon Sam called out his name as his orgasm ripped through his body and he spilled himself out on the Prime's chest. Optimus laughed as he brought the boy to climax with only his finger.

After Sam was done with his orgasm he laid there panting heavily and sweating hard. Optimus watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could from his position. His eyes fell on Optimus's face and his eyes went wide. Optimus moved his hand away slightly so that Sam could sit up, but he only lifted his torso up so that he could look around better. He looked down at himself and gasped when he found his close gone and a sticky wet spot around his groin.

"That... wasn't a dream was it?" He asked.

Optimus chuckled.

"Which part? What happened last night or what happened a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Sam thought for a moment.

"I guess both." Sam said.

"No Sam none of it was a dream." Optimus told him.

Sam lowered his head thinking.

"I am so sorry Optimus. I appreciate what you did but... but if you don't want me around any more I will understand." Sam said a tear sliding down his face.

Optimus brushed his finger gently along Sam's face wiping the tear away.

"Sam... do you think that I would have done any of this if I didn't have the same feelings for you?" Optimus asked him.

Sam thought about it for a while before asking his next question.

"So... what does this mean?"

"It means that I care for you more then anything else Sam. I love you." Optimus told him.

A couple of more tears came to his eyes at the Prime's confession.

"I love you too Optimus." Sam said placing a kiss on the metal under him.

Optimus put his hand back around Sam's back and hugged him to his chest.

"Who's going to tell my parents though?" Sam asked suddenly.

"We can both do it if you'd like." Optimus offered.

Sam laughed at the offer but he knew that it would be better if Optimus was there to back him up. Right at that moment his cell phone started to go off from its place in the pocket of his pants that where laying on the floor. Optimus carefully picked up the item of clothes and handed it to Sam, he dug the phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. Even if Optimus didn't have sensitive audio receptors he would have been able to hear the shrill cry from the lady on the other end of the phone.

"Hi mom." Sam said into the phone.

"Oh God Sammy where have you been? You have been gone for a whole day with no note! I have been worried sick about you." Came the high pitched cry.

"It's ok mom I am with my, friends. You know." He told her.

She continued to rant at him for another ten minutes before he told her that he would be home soon and that there was something important that he needed to tell her. He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well that is only how she reacted to me being gone 24 hours imagine what she will be like when I tell her this." Sam told Optimus.

* * *

_**OK I know that this wasn't very long and I am soooo sorry for that. But come one I never intended for there to be more to this story. This just came to me today and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down. **_

_**Now I am not saying that there is any truth to this but there might be another chapter or two. Again there MIGHT be. But keep a look out just in case, I think the plot bunnies for this aren't done with me. I can hear them whispering amongst themselves... they are up to something. **_

_**Review and make this chapter as loved as the first was.  
**_


End file.
